La mujer que amaba a los demonios
by Tyr'ahnee
Summary: RE—EDITANDO/ Inuyasha cree que Kagome ha muerto. Sesshomaru se niega a aceptar que aquella taiyokai que puso a latir su congelado corazón es la misma humana que creía la mujer de su hermano. Y Kagome, Kagome aún no se resigna a la pérdida de su humanidad. InuxKagxSess


**Aunque a veces me presten a Sesshomaru, ni él ni Inuyasha y CO. Me pertenecen, son TOODOOS de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para crear locuras :D **

**—¡Primer capítulo remodelado!**

**N/A**: Bueno, ¡Hola! :) me presento ante ustedes con un What if (¿Qué pasaria si...?) de esos que me encantan, después de leer muuchos SesshXKagome pense "Ya verán, escribiré mi propio fic de Sesshomaru y Kagome, con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas" XD jaja, bueno...Como aclaré en el aviso anterior, estoy remodelado el fic, y aquí va el primer capítulo! ¡Espero que lo disfruten! :D

**—Gracias a todos por Su comprensión :')**

* * *

Comenzó una tarde otoñal, todo transcurría con normalidad en la época antigua...relativamente. Normal considerando que Kagome iba sacando humo por los oídos y llevaba las manos cerradas en puño pegadas a los costados,furiosa; seguida de un hanyō todavía más molesto que gritaba algo acerca de lo retrasados que irían si la humana regresaba al futuro, flanqueados a su vez por un particular trío formado por un zorrito, una exterminadora y un monje pervertido que observaban a la 'feliz' pareja con aburrimiento.

—Resignación mi querido Inuyasha.—comenzó con voz serena Miroku— aunque tu creciente necesidad por la compañía de la señorita Kagome te asfixie, debes permitir que regrese a su época.

El aludido volteo la cabeza violentamente hacia su emisor con un sonrojo.

—¡Pero que tonterías! A mi no me interesa estar cerca de alguien tan torpe como Kagome! ...Pero es ridículo que nos estemos retrasando tanto cuando ya sólo nos faltan dos fragmentos de Shikon...

Explico agitando los brazos frente al monje, disminuyendo el volumen y el ánimo de su voz conforme Naraku y Shikon estuvieron en el mismo enunciado.

—Con qué soy torpe—farfullo la peli negra con el semblante sombrado y oculto por el flequillo.

—Ka...Kagome— retrocedió un par de pasos asustado por el aura maligna que comenzaba a resplandecer alrededor del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.—¡No, espera!

—¡ABAJOO!— soltó sin compasión.

Y PUM. El demonio se fue de bruces contra el suelo. Casi a la par que Kagome empezaba de nuevo sus enormes y furiosas zancadas hacía el pozo del tiempo.

—Inuyasha es un perro tonto.—soltó el pequeño Shippo con frustración.

—Ahh, ahí vamos de nuevo.—secundo Sango cansada.

—al parecer también del amor al odio hay un solo paso. —Comentó Miroku, viendo como el hanyo se ponía de pie y recitaba:

—¡Maldición! ¿¡porque haces eso!?— Sacudía un puño al aire en dirección a donde la silueta de Kagome comenzaba a mezclar se con la obscuridad.— ¡Kagome! ¡Vuelve acá!

Se le veía mostrar los colmillos en un claro gesto de irritación que cambió repentinamente a uno inundado de preocupación cuando escucho el continuo crujir de las hojas en dirección a la sacerdotisa, el fugaz siseo de la velocidad imprimida en alcanzar a la peli negra y el inconfundible olor de naraku.

—¡KAGOME!— gritó empezando una carrera frenética para llegar a la adolescente antes que la terrible extinción de naraku.—¡TEN CUIDADO! ¡CORRE!

Ni hablar. La aludida iba tan ensimismada en sus reflexiones que cuando término de notar la presencia maligna acercándose a ella y el grito de advertencia del híbrido ya estaba siendo sujetada entre los brazos fríos de aquella extensión que en ningún momento paro de correr.

—¡KAGOME! —volvió a proferir Inuyasha cuando una emboscada desdibujó el cuerpo de la chica con apenas un respingo pequeño de su parte.

—¡Kagome-chan!— exclamó Sango alarmada—¡Kirara! ¡Rápido excelencia, suba, tenemos que alcanzarlos!

El monje asintió con determinación y ambos se montaron en la pantera de dos colas.

—¡Resiste Kagome iremos por ti! —El pequeño Kitsune siguió a la exterminadora y Miroku, montandose en el hombro de este último.

—¡Inuyasha!—respondió el eco alejado de la voz de Kagome, que se encontraba ya bastante internada en el espeso bosque, secuestrada.

—¿Quien eres tu? ¡Bajame en este instante! ¡si Inuyasha te alcanza la pagaras muy caro! ¡Bajameee! —berreaba la muchacha, retorciendose entre los brazos de un niño de blancos cabellos y mirada color lila que sin duda alguna llevaba impregnada la esencia maligna de naraku.

—Hmm, eres muy escandalosa.

—¿Eh? — Lo miró asombrada por la firmeza con la que la sostenia él hijo de Naraku, que no aparentaba más de seis años. entonces advirtió el constante chocar de unos cascos pesados contra el suelo, el rebotar molesto de su cuerpo y supo que viajaba sobre un caballo, y no cualquier caballo.—¿¡Entei?!

—¡Kagome...! Volvió a escuchar lejanamente.

—Pero que hanyo tan persistente.— musitó el niño en una mezcla de hastío y burla. Golpeó ligeramente el costado de Entei con la punta del pie y la bestia se puso en dos patas relinchando, luego echo a correr a fugaz velocidad.

Kagome cerró los ojos con molestia y un gemidito debido al roce constante de las partículas terrosas que el viento de la velocidad arremetia contra sus pupilas.

En algún momento dejo de sentir la brisa revoloteandole el cabello. Se atrevió a separar sus párpados justo al momento en que Hakudoshi le soltaba, lanzándola al piso con rudeza desde el lomo de Entei.

—¡Auch, me Dolió!— susurró frotando la parte baja de la espalda antes de reaccionar de inmediato, se puso de pie en un salto ágil y llevo su mano hasta su Aljaba por sobre su hombro para tomar una flecha.— ¡Esta vez no te será tan fácil manipular mi corazón!

Le gritó con determinación, tensando el arco hacia la extensión que la miraba con una sonrisa jocosa. Ella había dibujado en su mente los recuerdos del bebe que la había manipulado apenas unos días atrás. Él pudo verlo claramente.

—¡Ha! Miko, piensas demasiadas incongruencias. No hay manera en que Akago haya crecido tanto en apenas unos días desde nuestra último encuentro.

La peli negra relajo su postura, desconcertada, bajó el arco...grave error.

_"¿Ah? Este niño...¿no se trata del mismo bebe que intentó manipularme a través de las tinieblas de mi corazón?"_

—Te equivocas, mi nombre es Hakudoshi. Y te informo, que soy el hijo ilegítimo de Naraku.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y respingó.

—¿C-cómo fuiste capaz de saber en lo que estoy pensando?—Inquirió perpleja.

—Hmp. mi poder y habilidades son incomparables, más te vale que no me subestimes...o lo que es más, deberías agradecerme por lo que estoy a punto de hacer por ti, ponerle fin a tu patética vida humana.

El corazón se le encogió.

—¿¡Cómo?! ¿Y me trajiste hasta acá para decirme eso? Algo no huele bien aquí ¡Si planeabas matarme ...¿porque no lo hiciste desde el inicio?

Kagome no tenía ningún deseo de morir, sin embargo la duda del porque no la había asesinado cuando estaba más vulnerable seguía latente.

—Porque no seré yo quien lo haga.—musito casi con devoción, enchanzó su sonrisa jocosa—Inuyasha se va a encargar personalmente de quitarte para siempre del camino.

En respuesta, la muchacha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con pánico.

—¿Inu..yasha?—sintió que el aire se le iba, conocía los trucos que usaba Naraku para obtener lo que deseaba, y no dudaba ni un poco que sería capaz de poner al hombre de orejas de perro en su contra— ¡El jamás de atrevería a hacerme daño! ¡Mucho menos guiado por un ser tan repugnante como naraku!

Exclamó con voz contenida, aún sin convencerse del todo.

—Si lo pones de esa manera es probable que tengas razón: el hanyo nunca sería capaz de ponerle un dedo encima a su amada sacerdotisa humana pero...¿Crees qué será tan compasivo con la mujer demonio que asesine a su preciosa Miko?

Una ventisca le revoloteó el cabello azabache cuando Kagura intervino de pronto, levitando gracilmente sobre una gran pluma blanca que se encogió al tocar el suelo. La tenyō la tomo entre sus dedos y la acomodó sobre su cabello.

—¿Eh? ¡Kagura! Pero... ¡Si tu acabas de decir que no tenían intensiones de matarme!

Acusó desconcertada y nerviosa al pequeño. Él no respondió pero dibujo una siniestra sonrisa mientras levantaba su alabarda por sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?—ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando una esfera de luz comenzó a resplandecer en la filosa punta de su naginata, una bola de cálido color rojo.

—Voy a otorgarte una segunda oportunidad.— Su oracion finalizó y luego, silencio. Absoluto silencio en cada rincón del bosque. Los latidos, los respiros, los murmullos y la melodía de la naturaleza nocturna cesaron de pronto cuando aquella arma asestó un certero golpe al abdomen de Kagome desgarrandole las entrañas. Ella quedamente dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en una sola exhalación para dejarle paso al terrible dolor que empezaba a carcomerla.

—Inuyasha... —Su ultimo pensamiento voló hacia el hanyo que corría desesperado en busca del rastro de la sacerdotisa.

Se dejó caer al suelo hecha un ovillo, rodeo con sus brazos la incisión gigantesca en un intento inútil de detener el sangrado que ya comenzaba a empapar de carmín su uniforme blanco.

La luz que Hakudoshi lanzó contra su cuerpo penetró fugazmente en su abdomen, mezclandose con su sangre comenzó a expandirse con una repulsiva sensación pulsante.

—Buaj, que asco. Mira lo que nos obligas a hacer Kagome.— soltó la tenyō despectivamente, recorriendo su cuerpo con desdén.

—Eso no es nada, Kagura. Lo mejor aún esta por llegar.—Respondió Hakudoshi, y eso fue lo último que escucho antes de perder la conciencia dejándose envolver por la obscuridad, sintiendo sus arrítmicos latidos resonar en su pecho con fuerza y sus exhalaciones escapar con dificultad de sus labios.

* * *

—¡KAGOMEE! —

La voz desesperada del híbrido la hizo regresar a la realidad, despertó abriendo los ojos de golpe.

—¡Inuyasha! —respondió incorporandose violentamente con una sonrisa y la mirada chispeante de felicidad.

"¡_Que alegria todavia continuo con vida!, ¡Inuyasha vino a rescatarme! ¡Todo se trató de un sucio truco!"_

Pensó alegre escrutando con la mirada su entorno para encontrar al chico.

Pero su alegría cambió a un semblante sorprendido cuando vio al hanyo de rodillas, ocultando su rostro en el cuello pálido de una mujer de cabellera negra, intentando ahogar sus sollozos y mitigar su furia.

—Kagome yo,...¡No pude hacer nada por ti! ¡No pude salvarte! A pesar de que jure que te protegería con mi vida...Kagome, ¡Perdóname! — Sumió su rostro en el cabello negra de ella.— Es siempre por culpa de mis descuidos que terminan lastimándote pero esto...¡ESTO NUNCA ME LO VOY A PERDONAR!

Apretó más su abrazo, ciñendo el cuerpo inerte a el, queriendo retener su vida a su lado.

—¿Inuyasha...?— confundida, intentó acercarse y estiró una mano para sujetar el hombro del muchacho, queriendo preguntar "¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?" Pero a cambio recibió una descarga eléctrica con un momentáneo resplandor azul, tan fuerte que sintió que sus largas garras se resquebrajaban ante la dolorosa sensación.

Un minuto...

—¿¡AAH?! ¿GARRAS? Pero si...¡son como las de Inuyasha!—se miró detalladamente, acercando las manos lo mas que pudo a su rostro para verlas de cerca, miraba anonadada cuando un recuerdo ilumino su mente:

'¿Crees qué será tan compasivo con la mujer demonio que asesine a su preciosa Kagome?'

"_AAH! ¿Será posible que ella me...¿Me haya convertido en un demonio...?"_

Presurosa por comprobar su teoría de llevo las manos a la cabeza, intentando tocar un par de orejitas de perro inexistentes más solo se encontró con su sedosa cabellera.

Suspiro aliviada y dejo caer los brazos con un 'fiuu', pero inmediatamente voló sus manos al cuello, donde instantes atrás había sentido una cosa suavecita y tibia que rozó con las manos...la toco a lo largo y ancho mirando la estola negra con el semblante azulado...¿Acaso ellos pretendían extrangularla con una soga peluda?

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca mientras tironeaba la enorme estola con fuerza...no se movía ¡al contrario! parecía ajustarse más a su cuello cada vez que Kagome jalaba.

—¡Uush no puedo quitarme esta cosa de encima!— gemía enojada mientras luchaba contra aquella bola de pelos que ya le empezaba a acalorar.

_"Rayos, empieza a ponerse caliente aquí! ¡Y a la mitad del bosque nocturno en pleno otoño! ¡Grrr! Creo que cada vez se enrolla más a mi, si sigo así de verdad moriré ahorcada o rostisada...me pregunto, ¿Cómo puede Sesshomaru ir todo el tiempo con esa enorme estola que siempre lleva consigo?"_

—¿Tan pronto has despertado? Vaya, creí que tendríamos un poco más de tiempo—Kagura soltó un suspiro cansado— que mala suerte...para ti, por supuesto.

La peli negra dejo su lucha contra la estola cuando escucho aquella voz y gruñó furiosa.

—¡TÚ! ¿¡Qué es lo que le hiciste a Inuyasha?! ¿Y qué hiciste con la muchacha que esta abrazando? —dio un respingo— ¿Acaso la mujer que sostiene en brazos...¿Es...Kikyo?

_"¿Se trata de eso? ¿Entonces Inuyasha al fin encontró su cadáver?"_

Su voz había perdido la energía con la que empezó cuando llegó al final de la frase...Kikyo...si de verdad se trataba de ella el hanyo estaría devastado. No tendría palabras de consuelo para el.

—¿Kikyo? ¿La sacerdotisa de barro y huesos? No, te equivocas. Y tampoco le en hecho daño al híbrido —hizo un gesto con la mano restando le importancia. Kagome soltó un suspiro aliviado— Pero Inuyasha está sufriendo mucho por que Kagome se está muriendo entre sus brazos sin que el pueda hacer nada.

—¿Yo? Pero...—regreso su mirada a la dramática escena, y entro en pánico cuando vio un rostro pálido de la peli negra, el suyo— ¿Pero qué es lo que hiciste? ¡Inuyasha! ¡Sólo es uno de sus trucos sucios! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡voltea hacia acá! ¡Mírame Inuyasha! ¡Inuyashaaa!

Trato de correr hacia el, pero el mismo campo de fuerza que primero repelió su mano la envío varios metros atrás, haciéndole caer de espaldas.

—Es inútil, ni la misma Tessaiga podría romper este campo de energía.—comentó Hakudoshi satisfecho observando como la Miko se reincorporaba para usar sus garras contra el campo de energía, intentando rasgarlo, gritando desesperada el nombre de Inuyasha. No le importaba destazarse y deformarse los dedos al levantarse las garras, la sangre corría por sus manos pero Kagome seguía con su intento de atravesar aquella barrera.

—¡Inuyasha escúchame! ¡Inuyasha, Inuyashaa!

—Oh, al parecer olvide comentarte que tampoco es posible que te escuche o que pueda verte. Este es uno de los mejores campos de fuerza de Naraku, puso mucho esfuerzo en él esta vez.

—¡INUYASHA!...¿¡Que es lo que han hecho?! ¿¡Qué es lo que hiciste con mi cuerpo?!

—¿Tu cuerpo? no, nada de eso: es sólo una réplica creada a base de barro y una parte de Naraku, una escena bien montada por Byakuya y Kagura.— le presumió con egolatría Hakudoshi, interviniendo de nuevo.

—¡Malvados! ¡Ustedes son los seres más despreciables...

* * *

—Inu...Inuyasha—murmuro la débil voz del clon de Kagome. Sonrió tristemente, mirando al hombre mitad bestia con ojos cristalinos.— Creí que moriría sin poder verte una vez más...

—¡Kagome! — el hanyo saco su cabeza del cabello de Kagome y la miró con furia—¡No digas tonterías! ¡Te pondrás bien! Te llevare con la anciana Kaede para que pueda curarte! ¡No voy a permitir que nada te suceda Kagome!

Él intentó ponerse de pie con la chica en brazos pero un gemido doloroso de ella lo hizo detenerse en el acto y volver a sentarse sobre sus rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Kagome! ¿Te lastime? ¿Te duele mucho?— insistía ansioso mientras la acomodaba en su regazo y buscaba la manera de detener la hemorragia, ella estaba perdiendo muchísima sangre y no podía moverla sin lastimarla más, ¡Necesitaba pronto a los muchachos para que fueran en busca de ayuda!— ¡Aagh, MALDICIÓN! ¡SANGO! ¡MIROKU! ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁN?

—No...me...siento...bien, t-tengo...mucho...frío...—tiritó cuando un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Kagome, ¡Resiste un poco más! — rugió furioso Inuyasha.

La miró furioso y su estómago se encogió por el paisaje. Exceptuando las manchas de tierra sobre sus pómulos, ella lucía terriblemente pálida. un hilillo de sangre corría desde la comisura de sus labios, deslizandose por su barbilla y finalmente goteando hasta su uniforme escolar, perdiendose entre los borbotones del vital líquido que escapaba de su abdomen.

—Perdóname Inuyasha, al final no pude estar siempre a tu lado como te prometí...lo lamento — sonrió acurrucandose contra el pecho del hanyo.

—Kagome, yo...— rogó lo único que el nudo asfixiante en la garganta le permitió.—Yo...¡YO TE LO ADVERTÍ KAGOME! ¡Que tu vida peligraba con cada segundo que pasabas conmigo. ¡Y no me escuchaste! ¿¡Porqué?! ¡Porque no pudiste ver que nunca estarías segura a mi lado!

Decia entre dientes, las lágrimas ya comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas anunciándole su derrota contra sus ganas de llorar y mostrar los sentimientos que habían asimilado lo realista de la situación. Kagome no saldría bien librada esta vez.

Esta vez habías llegado tarde Inuyasha, muy tarde...

—Porque estuve feliz.— susurró débilmente, alzando el rostro con suavidad para enlazar miradas rotas con Inuyasha. Una tierna sonrisa que reflejaba la pureza y calidez de su alma tembló en sus labios.—Y eso es lo que importa...

—Kagome...— La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y un par de lágrimas rodaron hasta el rostro maltrecho de ella.

—No llores Inuyasha, yo...yo no quiero verte triste. — estiró una mano helada para limpiar delicadamente el llanto salado del Hanyō. Él atrapó su mano con la suya y la sujeto contra su rostro.— Solo deseo verte feliz...sonriendo, sonriendo por siempre para mi...

con su último aliento confesó y luego, se dejó guiar por los mensajeros del otro mundo.

Su cabeza calló en peso muerto hacia atrás. Sus ojos se cerrarón. Su vida se apagó y junto con ella, la de Inuyasha.

Kagome, la real, dejo sus intentos por abrirse paso hacia inuyasha haciendo silencio, no podía escuchar nada, pero le bastaba ver como el hanyo abrazaba desesperado el cuerpo, miraba al cielo gritando y hacia gestos de claro dolor casi comparable al que ella sentía en esos momentos, para saber que algo estaba terriblemente mal: verlo sufrir de nuevo por culpa de los engaños de Naraku sin que ella pudiese hacer algo, le causaba impotencia, impotencia y mucho dolor.

—Sujeta a Kagome, Kagura.

—No necesitas decírmelo, ya se que es lo que tengo que hacer.— respondió ella de mala gana. En un fugaz moviendo se posicionó detrás de la Miko y atrapó los hombros palidos entre sus manos.

Kagome respingó, giró el rostro y la miró contrariada por sobre su hombro. Vio que el odio que profesaba hacia Naraku estaba ahora encubierto por conveniente obediencia en sus orbes rojizas.

Alguien aterrizó frente a ellos. Un hombre de rasgos femeninos con el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, sosteniendo a una versión miniatura de Hakudoshi.

—Has tardado bastante Byakuya.— recriminó El Niño mirándolo desaprobatoriamente por el rabillo del ojo.

Kagome se tensó, el bebe que el sujeto traía era Akago

—Si...bueno, no es como si crear ilusiones fuera un trabajo sencillo.— se defendió animadamente el aludido.

—Tráelo hacia aquí.

Instintivamente la muchacha hecho su cuerpo hacia atrás. Advirtió la mirada fija del bebe sobre sus ojos. Volvió el rostro y vio la frialdad de Kagura. Bajó las orbes y se encontró con sus garras crispadas sobre su regazo. ¡Aquello ya había sido suficiente por un día!

—¡NO! ¡Ya basta! ¡No tengo claro que es lo que esta sucediendo pero no permitiré que Naraku se salga con la suya! ¡Sueltame!

Exclamó luchando por librarse de una tenyō levemente sorprendida por las nuevas fuerzas de la azabache.

—¿Porqué no te quedas quieta de una vez? Sólo haces las cosas más difíciles

—¡Sueltame Kagura! ¡Déjame ir! ¡SUELTAME!—cerrando los ojos gritó A todo pulmón...

Y una explosión ocurrió en aquel momento a sus espaldas.

En realidad, fue demasiado inesperado como para que alguno pudiera hacer algo además de alejarse lo más posible del furioso daiyoukai que acababa de partir gran parte del campo de fuerza con Tokijin. Kagome no fue la excepción, sólo que ella no tuvo ni la capacidad ni la velocidad para huir, y en su lugar se tiró al suelo protegiéndose la cabeza.

—¡AAH! ¿Pero que fue eso?— una densa capa de tierra se habia levantado, entre la cual sólo pudo distinguir una silueta monumental acercarse, sosteniendo una espada envuelta en poderosa energía demoniaca.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos para identificar al causante de la explosión y, bueno, casi se va de espaldas.

—S-Sesshomaru...— musitó perpleja Siguiendo el elegante andar de él con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

_"¿Sesshomaru me ha salvado?"_

Él youkai paso de largo de la demonesa que se encontraba medio recostada sobre el suelo. Estaba envuelta en sangre y tenía un aspecto y aroma que le despertaban ciertas dudas pero de todas maneras la ignoró, sus sombrios ojos no se apartaban de un punto fijo en el horizonte.

—Así que has dejado que huela tu rastro a propósito para revelar a tus nuevos engendros...¿O quizá se trata de una invitación directa para que te envíe al otro mundo?—Habló el albino, una sonrisa apenas notoria apareció en sus labios.

—Oh señor Sesshōmaru, veo que se ah tomado la molestia de venir hasta aqui para rescatar a la pequeña muchacha— Una voz burlona dijo de pronto desde las penumbras del bosque mientras los ojos rojizos del hanyo resplandecían con sorna, acercándose Y revelandaún cuerpo masculino envuelto en la piel de un mandril.

—¿EEH? ¡Naraku!

—Naraku, deberias saber que yo no tengo nada que ver con esta mujer.

—Lo se, no suele ser muy piadoso Señor Sesshōmaru pero...¿Dejara desprotegida también a una youkai de su propia especie?

_"¿Cómo? ¿Hay alguien más aquí? ...Si, es probable...creo que ahora entiendo porque Sesshomaru vino hasta aquí, hay una mujer de su especie. Él llegó para rescatarla a ella."_

Razonó la miko, creyendo firmemente que aquello tenía más sentido a que el gran demonio llegará en su auxilio...De cualquier manera lo agradecía inmensamente.

—Hn. ¿Cuanto tiempo más pretendes prolongar esta farsa con tus estupideces?

—No mucho más señor Sesshōmaru, ¡No me gusta hacerle esperar!— y un tentáculo se precipito hacia el Lord del oeste Intentando atravesarle el corazón, pero Sesshomaru fue más veloz y saltó ágilmente para esquivarlo.

—Naraku, no eres más que un inmundo demonio inferior. ¡No podrás causarme ningún daño!

Preparó a Tokijin y se abalanzó sobre el hanyo. Una foraz batalla estallo frente a una espectante Kagome...

Ella miró al daiyoukai blandir gracilmente su espada, cortando a trozos los tentáculos viscosos de Naraku, que parecia estar absuelto en su encuentro con Sesshomaru. Luego giro el rostro hacia el cielo. Observo a las tres extensiones mirar atentas la batalla.

_"Todos están distraídos, ¡Es mi oportunidad de escapar!"_

Se puso en pie de un salto y sin mirar atras echo a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

—Tengo que darme prisa, ¡Debo salir pronto de aquí!

—¿Huh? No permitan que escape.— ordenó Hakudoshi autoritario siguiendo a la Miko con la vista.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas Byakuya? ¡Hay que detenerla!— exigió Kagura extendiendo su abanico.

—Ehh que escándalo! tampoco es como si ella fuera a llegar demasiado lejos.

Kagome comenzaba a jadear exhausta cuando escucho tres siseos en el aire y un aroma repugnante a cadáver y ponzoña le lleno las fosas nasales. Entonces supo que las tres extensiones flotaban sobre y tras de ella.

"_No puede ser, ¡Van a alcanzarme! ¡Y ya ni siquiera tengo mi arco para defenderme! Ellos son demasiados, ooouuu ¿Que hago?"_

Pensaba angustiada, pero un grito desgarrador de Inuyasha en dirección contraria a la que ella corría la hizo frenar en seco.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡KAGOME! ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS KAGOME! ¡DI ALGO POR FAVOR! ¡KAGOMEEE!— Se detuvo y por inercia giró su cuerpo quedando de frente a las extensiones.

—¿Inuyasha...?—

Byakuya lanzó con agilidad una flor de loto que explotó devastadoramente apenas cayó a los pies de la Miko, ella salió disparada por los aires y Kagura gritó al instante un ¡Danza de las cuchillas! haciendo que Varias de estas se precipitaron hacia la nueva InuYoukai, estampandola de lleno contra el piso cuando le impactaron el pecho.

Y ahi llegó el lado negativo de los ataques improvisados.

Sus heridas eran graves, no había duda. Sin atención debida ella moriría en cuestión de horas, y sin embargo ese no era el mayor de los problemas; pues cuando Kagome cayó de espaldas al terreno rocoso golpeó la parte más baja de su nuca.

Sus ojos felinos se abrieron desmesurados al sentir el duro contacto, pero ni siquiera hubo tiempo de gritar, las penumbras de la inconsciencia la envolvieron al instante. Un cuerpo inerte quedó tendido vulnerablemente frente a la mirada severa del peli lila mayor.

—Muerta no nos sirve de nada.—reprendió el niño— Así que por su bien, más les vale que la miko continúe con vida.

—¿¡Eh?! Ella ya no siquiera parece estar respirando...ahh, estoy jodido.

—Maldición...esto no le agradará a Naraku.—gruñó Kagura apretando la quijada.

**—FIN DEL CAPÍTULO —**

¿Me gane un Review? :3

¡Primer capítulo remodelado! :D ok, quizá si cambie un poquito las cosas n.n' peeeerooo es por el bien del fic. ¡Ah! Si, el contexto esta más o menos así:

—¿Se acuerdan del capítulo 142 del anime? pues partiremos de ahí. Solo que yo puse un ¿Qué pasaría si...los planes de Naraku cambiarán? Bueno, este fic se enfoca en ello. Kikyo (Como en el anime) sigue viva, Kagura sigue viva. Hakudoshi hace acto de presencia y Byakuya fue creado antes ;D

y ya, creo que es todo C: igual, cualquier duda o comentario mándenme una paloma mensajera hasta México XD ._. Nah, mejor un review o un PM! :D

Nos leemos la próxima semana! prometo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con mi horario para actualizar el miércoles que viene :D

—¡Besos, BYE!


End file.
